theideasfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy Dog Pals (Season 3, 2019)
The third season, and also last for the Humans before the start of Puppy Dog Pals Unleashed. Characters * Bingo * Rolly * Hissy * A.R.F * Bob * Olivia * Cupcake * Rufus * Snowflake * Daisy * Jonathan * Dash and Duke * Jackie * Bob's Mom * Dandelion (Debut) * Windflower (Debut) * Lucinda (Debut) * Marta (Debut) * Circe (Debut) * Mimi (Debut) * Hissy's Mom (Debut) * Claire (Debut) * Maddie (Debut) * Annabelle Episodes # Ready for Takeoff - When A Flight Delay happens before The Pups and Their Friends go on a mission on a Pet Friendly Plane, Bingo and Rolly become pilots keeping the flight fun. # A Friend in Need - Bingo, Rolly, and Keia need to rescue their friend, Jackie in Texas. # The Lost Valentine - Everybody gets a valentine from the mail, except Hissy. # The Family Reunion - Bingo, Rolly, Hissy and A.R.F. go to Bob's hometown in Elmira, New York for a family reunion. # A Day at the Ice Cream Factory - It was Ice Cream Day, and Bingo, Rolly, and Keia need to make new flavors at the Frosty Ice Factory because one of the ice cream makers was sick. # Hissy Finds a Friend - Feeling bad for Hissy when she doesn't have any cat friends, she founds some cat friends in an alley. # Olivia's New Fishbowl - When Olivia’s Fishbowl Cracks because Bingo and Rolly we’re playing too roughly, they go on a mission to get a new fishbowl for her. # Home Alone - When Bob goes on a camping trip with his old college friends, Bingo, Rolly, Hissy and A.R.F. threw a party and invited other pets in the neighborhood. # Lady's Pups - When Lady tells Rolly that she is Pregnant, Bingo and Keia will have to look after her while Rolly helps Bob and Chloe get stuff for the pups. # It Takes Three for Talent - When the Fish-puppies put on a Talent Show where anyone can enter, Everyone decides to participate, but Bingo and Rolly couldn’t write a song. # Bob Makes Dessert - Bingo, Rolly, A.R.F., and Hissy are having red velvet cake and blueberry pie for dessert, but needed to find the recipe book. # Cupcake's Birthday - It was Cupcake's birthday, and Bingo and Rolly went on a mission to find a present. # The Dinner Party - Bob's mother is coming over to his house for his dinner party, and Bingo and Rolly needed to find the ingredients for dessert. # The Great Escape - Bingo, Rolly, Keia, Hissy, A.R.F go on a Mission to save a Stray Dog named Fido from being taken to the Pound. # The Missing Painting - When the Starry Night painting from the museum is stolen, Bingo, Rolly, A.R.F. and Hissy boarded on a plane to England. # Journey to Africa - During a camping trip with all of their friends in Africa, Bingo and Rolly are on a mission to find African treasure that was founded in the rainforest. # Cupcake Finds an Owner - When Bingo and Rolly felt sorry for Cupcake when she doesn't have an owner of her own, she got adopted by a teenager named Lucinda. # The Lost Friendship Bracelet - Everyone gets a friendship bracelet for Friendship Day except A.R.F. when he lost his, so Bingo and Rolly went on a mission to Niagara Falls to find it. # Puppy Summer Camp - Bingo, Rolly, Keia, and A.R.F. are taken to puppy summer camp while Bob is on cruise ship vacation. # Hissy's Secret Crush - A new great dane dog and its family named Kevin moved to the neighborhood, and Hissy keeps a secret about her crush on him. # The Little Ones' First Vacation - # Bob's Nieces - Bob's triplet nieces, Marta, Circe and Mimi came over to stay at his house for a few days. # Cry Over Rare Toys - Bingo and Rolly went on a mission to find a very rare Chihuahua card at the toy store. # The Making of a Movie - Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, A.R.F., Keia, Cupcake and Rufus are making a film noir called "The Dancing Mystery" for Bob's birthday. # Out of Milk - Bob runs out of milk for his cereal, so The Three Pups Get milk for him. # The Captured Fish Puppies - # Category:Puppy Dog Pals Category:Season 3